Polar Beardog Sized Cold
by Tiggercat12
Summary: Naga was sick, which is never fun because it makes Korra lose a lot of sleep. And miss practice.


Wow, polar bear-dogs were hard to care for when they were sick.

Naga was lying on the ground in a makeshift nest of thick blankets and pillows, with a comforter draped over her back. The large creature had a well…polar bear-dog sized cold. How she caught it, Korra wasn't sure, but what she WAS sure about was that it was ANNOYING.

She had missed practice today, and the previous practice, and the one before that…Sighing, she collapsed against Naga's side. Just then, her two teammates appeared. Mako had a very annoyed look to his face, while Bolin was just…well; he just had his normal expression. Both turned to concern when they saw Naga.

"Well, that explains it," Mako stated with a sigh. Bolin hurried over and asked, "How did she get sick? How bad is it? Is she okay?"

Korra let out a laugh. "Yes, Bo, she's fine," she told him. "It's just a cold. A…bad cold, but a cold nonetheless." She patted the animal's shoulder.

"Can we help take care of her?" Bolin asked, sitting down in front of Korra. Mako sighed and sat next to his brother.

"If you want to," Korra said. "I could use the help, actually…I've been losing sleep because of this. She hates being alone when she's sick, so I have to stay with her." She sighed.

"Then we'll look after her while you get some sleep," Bolin told her. Korra gave him a smile and said, "That sounds nice."

Mako, who had been silent since he sat, asked, "Korra, aren't you at risk of catching Naga's cold?" She thought for a moment and answered, "Of course. But don't worry, I'm perfectly-" Korra sneezed and Mako's brow twitched. He let out a sigh and said, "Great," taking off one of his gloves. Korra flinched slightly when he placed his hand on her forehead. She felt warm, but just barely. Regardless, if he could detect something, it was definitely a fever. She didn't look like she had a fever, though. "You're pretty good when it comes to hiding a sickness, Korra," he said. "But not good enough."

With a weak protest from Korra, Mako stood and said, "I'm telling Pema that you're sick," and walked off.

Korra stared after him and then sneezed again. "Ugh. Why does he always have to fuss over me?" she huffed.

"He's just worried," Bolin told her. "I'm not trying to be harsh here, but you're a little reckless. While I understand that pets don't like to be alone when they're sick, you shouldn't be with them twenty-four-seven, or you'll catch whatever they have."

"But-"

"Korra, Naga likes me," Bolin interrupted. "I'm sure she'll be fine for a little while without you."

The Avatar looked at him, then at Pema as the woman called her name. She came over, Mako following.

"Korra, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Pema scolded the girl as she stood. "You need to get some rest! I promise Naga will be back to her old self by tonight. Now, come with me."

Korra grumbled as she was dragged along by Pema.

Mako stood there for a few seconds without speaking. Finally he said, "She's a handful." Bolin agreed, petting Naga's head. "Let's stay with Naga for now, and we can check on Korra later," the earthbender said. "All right," Mako responded.

When they went to check on Korra, it was late. Pema had come to check on Naga, who had begun to chase Pabu around. Once Pema told the boys it was okay to leave and check Korra, Bolin rescued his pet and they left.

Now they were in Korra's room. Korra was asleep on her bed under several blankets.

"Whelp," Bolin said, "I guess she won't be coming to practice for a little while longer."

Mako's shoulders drooped slightly and he sighed. "Oh well…let's go home, it's getting really late."

"Yeah, okay," his brother said. "Say 'bye' Pabu." Pabu, who was sitting above Korra's head, let out a soft squeak and nuzzled the girl's hair before climbing onto Bolin's shoulder.

Mako followed his brother out, but not before whispering, "I'll come early tomorrow to see you," to the sleeping girl. He heard her mumble his name and he smiled.

* * *

Author's note: I bet having a sick polar bear-dog makes for a bad hair day huh


End file.
